europabarbarorumfandomcom-20200214-history
Tegeslougos (Pritanoi Bodyguard)
The Pritanoi warlord and his bodyguard are both inspiring to surrounding troops and excellent infantry in their own right. Description A Pritanoi leader is an inspiring sight for his followers. Arriving to the field of battle in a handsomely crafted and lavishly painted chariot, he will ride back and forth in front of his troops, shouting words of encouragement as his driver performs acts of daring gymnastics in front of him. However once battle is joined he will dismiss his chariot, surround himself with a fiercely loyal retinue of bodyguards and lead his men into the fray on foot just as they are. The Pritanoi will not follow a man unless they have confidence in his skills as a leader and a warrior and by advancing to meet the enemy on foot, at the head of his army, the Pritanoi leader reassures his people that they have no reason for concern. Historically, it has been theorised that dueling was the means by which Iron Age peoples had initially settled disputes; the massed infantry charges which classical authors describe having arisen as a result of contact with Mediterranean powers.Prior to such a duel champions or leaders would engage in a variety of activities in full view of their armies; insulting their opponent, reciting heroic deeds they or their ancestors had performed and undertaking ritual dances. If these acts failed to intimidate their opponent then the men involved would engage in a duel until a suitable outcome (such as the death of one combatant) had been reached. If a suitable outcome was not reached only then would both armies engage in battle. Evidence for such events is preserved in historical accounts and later literary works, which may have their origins in Iron Age legends. For the historical records we have the examples of the Romani generals Manlius and Valerius who in 361 and 348BC, respectively, engaged in duels with Keltoi leaders to determine the outcomes of battles. In addition to this we have Early Medieval insular texts which may have their origins in the Iron Age, such as the Irish tale of Cú Chulainn, an Irish warrior. In one tale Cú Chulainn must single handedly protect his homeland, the Kingdom of Ulster, from attack by a rival kingdom, Connacht. Cú Chulainn engages in duels with several Connacht champions, including his own foster brother Ferdiad, in full view of the Connacht army. Although it can be argued that these examples may not be applicable to Iron Age Britain, the examples of Manlius and Valerius being continental, whilst the insular texts are of the wrong time period, the emphasis which Iron Age Britons placed on boundaries in the landscape, both as means of dividing up the landscape and as foci for ritual depositions of metalwork has anthropological echoes today. Societies which favour the sort of ritualised dueling which Iron Age Britons are theorised to have engaged in, tend to meet at specific locations in the landscape, locations which have often been altered in some way so as to be noticeable. It is likely therefore that such boundaries in the Iron Age British landscape served a similar function, providing a well-known location for opposing forces to congregate and settle their disputes. Usage Excellent infantry and general's bodyguard unit, capable of battling enemy infantry due to their excellent overall offensive and defensive stats. They can also increase the morale of nearby units, excellent when the bulk of your army consists of levy units and they are best used to fighting in front. They have a problem with heavy cavalry however and keep an eye on your general if he is danger of being surrounded. Category:Units Category:Units available only in EB2 Category:Pritanoi